Top Cat (Gold Key) 10
Top Cat (Gold Key) 10 is an issue of the ''Top Cat'' comics series from Gold Key Comics. Its issue date is April 1964 and its cover price is twelve cents. Stories One Share All Share Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: Officer Dibble and The Gang Summary: Spook comes into a little good fortune. TC and the others misunderstand and think he's rich. Dibble arranges for police protection while the gang starts opening charge accounts in his name. Spook finally explains that he only found a nickel and that he already spent it on the bag of popcorn they all shared. The cats have to return their purchases wash dishes to pay for their lavish dinner. An Alley Doesn't Necessarily Mean Bowling Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: Officer Dibble and The Gang Cameo: Chief Thumbton Summary: Dibble has a court order to evict the cats. While going through his belongings, they find a document detailing how Colonial Governor Greylocks sold the alley to TC's great-great-grandfather Flop Cat for just one copper because he rid the city of mice. Upset that he no longer has jurisdiction, Dibble discovers that Flop Cat never paid the price which with interest now amounts to sixty-three thousand coppers. He unloads the property on Dibble, leaving him with the bill, but Dibble gives it to the city. He expects a promotion, but the chief disagrees since the evicted cats have moved into the alley behind the police station. Benny the Ball Goes Ape Starring: Top Cat and Benny Guest starring: Officer Dibble and The Gang Summary: Brain says a hypnotized person could overcome a gorilla, then hypnotizes Benny to prove it. Thinking he's Barzan the Ape Man, Benny beats up a caged gorilla, then swings away through the trees before Brain can unhypnotize him. Dibble faints when he sees the antics. TC and Brain catch up to Benny and unhypnotize him. When Dibble comes to, he pretends he didn't see anything. Up in the World (Story feature) Starring: Snagglepuss Summary: Remembering that his grandfather, Snagglepuss the First, once told him that to get to the top was hard work and that he had to take a job once in a while, Snaglepuss hurries to the movie studio to play a part. Grandaddy was right because he needed lots of takes for his role, as a mountaineer. How to Become a New Turtle Starring: Touche and Dum Dum Summary: When Touche is feeling tired, the doctor tells him to relax... at the circus! Double Dibble Starring: Top Cat and Officer Dibble Guest starring: The Gang Summary: Bank robber Barry the Beak notices he looks exactly like Dibble, so he takes his uniform at gunpoint and ties him up. He heads down the alley toward the bank and the cats, thinking he's Dibble, ask him if he needs any help. He has them climb in the bank window and throw out some money to him. When he brings it back to his hideout, Dibble has freed himself and gets the jump on him. TC is not surprised to see the two-faced Dibble running himself in. The Only Way to Travel Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: The Gang Summary: The cats hitch a ride on a dump truck, but when he dumps them off, they have to walk back. They soon tire of walking, and ask to stay at a nearby farmhouse. The farmer gladly takes them in and feeds them, but then demands they do chores. TC finds an old jalopy on the barn, but it has no motor. They push it out onto the road and climb in, then TC waves his hat in front of the bull, who rams them back to the city. Category:Comic Books Category:Issues Category:1964 Category:Top Catalog